...And Found
foi o quinto episódio da 2ª Temporada e o trigésimo de Lost; foi ao ar em 19 de Outubro de 2005. Michael entra na floresta sozinho determinado a achar Walt, mas descobre que ele não está sozinho. Enquanto isso, Sawyer e Jin são ordenados pelos seus captores para levá-los ao seu acampamento, e Sun procura freneticamente por sua aliança desaparecida. Sinopse Flashback e Jae conversando no hotel de Jae]] Sun está se vestindo em um lugar chique, quando sua mãe entra e pergunta se ela realmente pretende usar os sapatos que está calçando. Quando Sun não entende porque aqueles sapatos não seriam bons, sua mãe, Sra. Paik, diz a ela que a pessoa com quem ela vai se encontrar pode ser mais baixa que ela e, então, a faz calçar um par de sapatos mais baixos. Sua mãe a critica por não encontrar um marido na faculdade. Sun insiste que ela estava na faculdade para aprender. Sra. Paik diz que o pai de Sun acha que já é hora de encontrar um homem e casar-se, antes que seja tarde demais. Enquanto isso, quando Jin se prepara para uma importante entrevista de trabalho em um grande hotel, seu companheiro de quarto, Tai Soo, consulta um livro de astrologia e sugere que Jin está predestinado a encontrar, em breve, um amor. Jin, brincando, pergunta como se parece um verdadeiro amor. Tai Soo revela que o verdadeiro amor de Jin será laranja. Jin fala a Tai Soo sobre sua ambição em conseguir um emprego, ser promovido e construir seu próprio nome. Quando Tai Soo pergunta a ele o que deveria fazer se o amor ligasse, Jin diz a seu amigo para dizer "que espere". Jin diz a seu entrevistador, Sr. Kim, sobre como se saiu no trabalho em um outro hotel e foi promovido de ajudante para garçom. Sr. Kim, porém, não se impressiona e insulta Jin, sugerindo que ele é um grosseirão que cheira a peixe, e, então, o contrata como porteiro, com um rigoroso aviso que Jin não abra a porta a qualquer um como ele. Sun está marcando um encontro através de uma casamenteira com Jae Lee, o filho de uma família que possui uma cadeia de hotéis. Embora Sun esteja hesitante, ela e Jae entram em acordo, e o par agenda um encontro no hotel onde Jin está trabalhando. trabalha como porteiro]] Jin abre a porta do carro para Jae e permite que Jae pegue emprestado uma flor para seu encontro, a futura esposa de Jin, Sun, anda pelo hotel com Jae, passando por Jin. Dentro, Jae repentinamente revela que planeja casar-se com uma mulher que conheceu na América, e que somente está saindo com Sun para apaziguar seus pais. Sun, que está obviamente desapontada, deseja-lhe sucesso e sai imediatamente. No mesmo momento, um mal vestido pai com um garoto aproxima-se do hotel e pede permissão a Jin para entrar pois o menino precisa urgentemente ir ao banheiro. Jin pergunta ao garoto se ele pode ir do outro lado da rua, mas o menino somente chacoalha a cabeça. Jin diz que eles podem usar o banheiro, mas para serem rápidos. O pai agradece a Jin e diz que ele é um "bom homem". Sr. Kim observa isso e dá-lhe uma severa reprimenda, mais uma vez insultando seu passado. Jin se demite e vai embora. Mais tarde, perambulando por uma ponte, ele passa por uma mulher em um vestido laranja. Olhando para trás, ele balança a cabeça e se vira, colidindo diretamente com Sun. Sun deixa cair algumas sacolas, as quais Jin ajuda a pegar. Eles se olham fixamente em silêncio. Essa foi a primeira vez que o casal se viu. Tempo Real Na Praia nota que perdeu seu anel de casamento.]] No lado conhecido da Ilha, Sun conversa com Claire sobre como eles acham que a balsa está indo. Claire acredita que Michael sabe o que está fazendo. Claire fica confusa quando Sun começa a olhar ao redor freneticamente, quando percebe que o anel de casamento de Sun está perdido. Jack tenta ajudar Sun contando-lhe uma história sobre como ele perdeu seu anel de casamento e revirou o lixo e os canos procurando pelo anel. Quando Sun pergunta onde ele o encontrou, ele responde que não encontrou-o, que acabou comprando outro para repor, e que sua esposa nunca soube disso. Sun não tem tanta certeza de como se sente sobre a resposta. Então, intencionalmente, nota que Jack não tem um anel de casamento na mão esquerda. Jack sorri desconfortavelmente, dizendo que agora o anel está "na gaveta de meias de casa". Sun olha para ele como se quisesse maiores explicações, mas ele não o faz. Jack então se oferece a ajudar Sun a procurar pelo anel, mas Sun não aceita. Mais tarde, Hurley dá uma opinião, sugerindo que Vincent comeu o anel enquanto Sun estava o alimentando. Hurley conta a Sun uma história sobre seu cachorro "Buster" comendo um monte de moedas dele. Hurley pergunta a Sun se ela já teve um cachorro, e Sun lhe fala sobre Popo, o qual ela revela significar "um beijo" em coreano. encontra a aliança.]] Mais tarde, Sun destrói seu jardim em busca da aliança e como forma de acalmar-se. Então, Locke chega e age calmamente perante ao estado de Sun. Ela lhe diz que não se lembra de vê-lo nervoso. Locke ri e responde que costumava ficar nervoso e frustado frequentemente. Sun pergunta-lhe por que ele não se frusta mais, e ele responde que é porque não está mais perdido. Sun pergunta como ele conseguiu se encontrar e Locke responde: "do mesmo modo que todo mundo encontra algo perdido: eu parei de procurar". Depois, quando Kate tenta consolar Sun, dizendo à ela que está tudo bem, Sun revela que o motivo de sua tristeza não é tanto pelo fato de ter perdido a aliança, e sim porque ela encontrou a garrafa com as mensagens dos sobreviventes. Kate pergunta onde está a garrafa, e Sun responde que ela a enterrou. Após desenterrar a garrafa, Kate se aborrece e passa a querer ler as mensagens, mas Sun a detém dizendo que essas mensagens são particulares. Kate confessa a Sun que ela nunca disse adeus a Sawyer. Então, Kate olha para a areia e diz para Sun olhar para baixo: a aliança está na areia e Sun regozija-se de alegria. Com os sobreviventes da cauda e Eko pela floresta.]] Jin, Michael, Sawyer estão em um lado do esconderijo, enquanto todos estão do lado oposto. Michael tenta encorajar Jin dizendo que ele vai estar com Sun logo. Sawyer diz brincando que ele acha que os sobreviventes da seção da cauda do voo vão comê-los. Ana-Lucia diz a todos que eles vão se mudar para o acampamento dos sobreviventes da seção do meio e que eles precisam preparar-se para para uma longa caminhada. Preparando-se para a longa marcha, Ana-Lucia e companhia decidem que é melhor eles pegarem comida e Sawyer sugere a Michael uma fuga, mas ele recusa a ideia, alegando que, "quero descobrir que diabos está acontecendo antes de tomar qualquer decisão sobre qualquer coisa". Ana-Lucia ordena que Cindy acompanhe Sawyer, Libby e Michael para irem juntos conseguirem comida enquanto ela e Bernard vão pescar. Jin se oferece para ir pescar com eles e Ana-Lucia permite. Durante a pescaria, Ana-Lucia acha que Jin está sendo preguiçoso e não está ajudando. Ela o ameaça dizendo que não dará comida a ele. Ana-Lucia tem problemas para superar a barreira linguística entre ela e Jin, mas logo descobre que ele realmente sabe como organizar a rede de pesca e pega uma grande quantidade de peixe. , observada por Jin e Eko, que estão se escondendo.]] Michael para de andar para começar a colher frutas com Libby. Eles conversam, mas não conseguem encontrar comida. Libby faz uma piada dizendo que Ana-Lucia tem problemas de confiança e Michael responde que ele também não é amigo do "redneck" (escravo branco), referindo-se a Sawyer. Michael sugere que eles deveriam entrar na floresta, porque é lá que ficam as frutas, mas Libby discorda dizendo que "é de lá que os Outros vêm". Enquanto Jin, Ana-Lucia, Cindy, e Bernard estão atrás de peixe, Sawyer está descansando. Neste momento, uma faca é jogada em um pedaço de madeira ao lado dele, assustando-o; a faca pertence ao Sr.Eko que se apresenta para Sawyer, Sawyer apelida-o de "Sr. Ed". Depois, Libby chega correndo, dizendo que Michael fugiu e Jin deduz que ele fugiu para encontrar seu filho, Walt. Jin quer ir procurar Michael, mas Ana Lucia se opõe. Ele vai mesmo assim e Eko decide acompanhá-lo. Eles partem em busca de Michael, enquanto os outros sobreviventes retornam ao acampamento. Durante sua jornada para encontrar Michael, Eko e Jin param para descansar. Quando Jin vai recomeçar a busca, Eko o detém. Jin ouve sussurros e pensa que é Michael. Investigando, depara-se com um cadáver com uma estaca no peito. Eko chega e diz: "Seu nome era Goodwin." e Jin observando Os Outros.]] Eko percebe que Jin tem uma aliança e pergunta se ele tem esposa. Jin diz que sim e Eko pergunta qual o nome dela. Depois de Jin responder, Eko o indaga novamente perguntando se ela estava no avião e Jin confirma. Jin descobre pegadas e acredita que são de Michael; Eko sente que alguém está vindo e junto com Jin se escondem. Escondidos na vegetação, eles observam um grupo de pessoas se locomovendo em um silêncio quase absoluto. Eles veem Os Outros, todos eles sujos de lama, descalços e pelo menos uma criança, carregando um ursinho de pelúcia marrom, amarrado em uma corda. Depois do encontro com os Outros, Jin sugere que Eko volte para o acampamento, mas Eko recusa, dizendo que eles devem permanecer juntos. finalmente encontra Michael.]] Sawyer está tendo problemas em seguir viagem, o que leva Ana-Lucia a pensar em deixá-lo para trás. Sawyer pergunta a Ana como ela irá encontrar o acampamento sem ele. Ana diz que ela irá seguir pela praia ou Eko poderá guiá-los quando voltar. Os dois trocam farpas. Sawyer pergunta à Ana se ela tem filhos e Ana retruca "Não". Ela então pergunta a Sawyer se ele é gay. Sawyer ri e diz "Engraçado" e sai de perto dela. Jin finalmente encontra Michael em uma cachoeira, gritando pelo nome de Walt. Jin persegue Michael, apesar de Michael ter pedido para ele "ir embora". Eko aparece e tenta convencer Michael a voltar com eles, mas Michael não se convence. Jin diz a a Michael que irá encontrá-lo depois, com a ajuda de outros, mas agora deveria ir com eles. Michael escolhe ir com Jin e Eko, antes de continuar a busca por Walt pela selva. Curiosidades Gerais * Os títulos e são ambos finais de frases populares (como em "lost and found" ("achados e perdidos") e "lost in translation" ("perdido na tradução"). * Esse é o primeiro episódio com o número tradicional de flashbacks que é centrado em dois personagens. ** foi centrado em Charlie e Kate, mas contém apenas um flashback para cada, e é considerado multi-cêntrico. ** foi centrado em Michael e Walt, mas os flashbacks não foram balançados igualmente entre os dois personagens. * No currículo de Jin, é informado seu e-mail: jinsoo74@yahoo.com. Notas de Produção * Esse é o primeiro episódio centrado em Sun e Jin que mostram o ponto de vista de ambos. House of the Rising Sun centrou em Sun, enquanto ...In Translation mostrou a visão de Jin. Todos os episódios a seguir centrado neles possuem somente a visão de Sun ou a visão dos dois juntos. * Esse episódio marca a primeira aparição de Tony Lee (Jae Lee), June Kyoko Lu (Sra. Paik), e Tomiko Okhee Lee (Sra. Lee). **Adicionalmente, Goodwin Stanhope é visto somente como um corpo em decomposição. * Esse é o primeiro episódio da temporada que não mostra a Escotilha. Erros de gravação .]] * No currículo de Jin, seu nome é escrito "Kwan" ao invés de "Kwon". Também, seu currículo afirma sua data de nascimento como 11 de novembro de 1974, e que ele tem 30 anos de idade. Isso é impossível, uma vez que o voo 815 caiu no dia 22 de setembro de 2004. Porém, sua data de nascimento foi confirmada em seu túmulo. :*Seu sobrenome é pronunciado corretamente em coreano (Kwon ao invés de Kwan), mas apenas escrito incorretamente. :*Ele poderia ter arredondado sua idade para que fosse levado mais a sério como candidato. :*Idades são calculadas de forma diferente na Coreia. Sua idade é um sal (?) quando você nasce, e você faz dois sal no primeiro dia de janeiro. Consequentemente, ele poderia ter 30 anos de idade pelos padrões coreanos em 2003.(Veja http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/East_Asian_age_reckoning). Entretanto, foi duas vezes confirmado que Sun e Jin casaram-se em 2000: quatro anos antes da queda , durante o Ano do Dragão , o que situa os flashbacks em, no máximo, 1999, quando Jin tinha 25 anos/27 sal. De qualquer forma, o currículo foi criado pelo departamento de itens de cenário e, provavelmente, não recebeu revisão pelos roteiristas, desconsiderando-o como canônico. Música Esse episódio introduz um novo tema para Sun e Jin: The Last to Know, que substitui o tema anterior e um motivo para os Outros. Análise do Episódio Temas recorrentes *Goodwin é encontrado morto por Jin e Eko. *Um close up do olho de Jin é mostrado enquanto os Outros caminham em sua frente. *Hurley diz que tinha um cachorro chamado Buster, e Sun lhe diz sobre seu cachorro Bpo Bpo. *Uma criança pobre pede para ir ao banheiro. *O homem pobre fala que Jin é um "homem bom". *Tanto os pais de Sun como os de Jae Lee pressionam-nos a ir a um encontro. *Um urso de pelúcia é visto quando os Outros passam. * Tai Soo tem e acredita em um "livro do destino", que parece ser um livro de predições. *Ana Lucia apoia a decisão de Michael de sacrificar-se aos Outros para ter Walt novamente. * Hurley pergunta para Sun se ela já foi para as Olimpíadas em Seoul. * Sawyer chama Jin de "Chewie" e Eko de "Mr. Ed." Referências Culturais * : John Locke fala para Sun que ele encontrou o que procurava por simplesmente não tentar achá-la. Isso é similar ao Zen Budista que afirma, "Para achar algo, pare de procurar". * : Quando Mr. Eko se introduz como Mr. Eko, Sawyer pergunta-lhe se é como "Mister Ed", referenciando a série dos anos 1960 sobre um cavalo que fala. * Star Wars: Sawyer chama Jin de " ", um personagem de uma franquia de filmes, uma vez que ambos não falam inglês. * : Quando os Outros passam em procissão, uma criança segue arrastando um urso de pelúcia. Cena semelhante é vista em "Peter Pan". * : Hurley pergunta à Sun se ela foi para as Olimpíadas em Seoul. Técnicas Literárias * Jin originalmente trombou com Sun porque ele observava uma mulher vestindo laranja. Mais cedo do episódio, Tai Soo, amigo de Jin, avisou-o que o verdadeiro amor seria laranja. * Jin e Mr. Eko veem uma procissão de Outros, incluindo uma criança arrastando um urso de pelúcia, enquanto se escondem nos arbustos. Eles somente veem os pés dos Outros. * A aliança de Sun representa sua relação com Jin e a esperança de que ele sobreviveu, o que é diretamente oposto à falta de esperança que a garrafa de mensagens simboliza. Quando ela perde sua aliança e enterra a garrafa, ela acredita que Jin morreu, mas a encontra, assim como encontrará Jin. Análise da História *Ana Lucia guia Jin, Sawyer, Michael, e os Tailies para os outros sobreviventes. *Sun perde sua aliança que simbolizava o começo de sua relação com Jin. *Sawyer continuou a desafiar a liderança de Ana Lucia. *Sawyer e Ana Lucia flertam enquanto escalam. Referências a Episódios * Sun percebe que perdeu sua aliança, que saiu de seu dedo enquanto enterrava a garrafa de mensagens. * Sun diz para Hurley que tinha um cachorro chamado Bpo Bpo, qual recebeu de Jin. * Quando Libby pergunta para Michael sobre seus "amigos", Michael diz que Jin é um amigo, mas Sawyer não. Um episódio antes, Sawyer diz que não iria a lugar algum sem saber onde seus amigos estavam; Michael aparece e diz: "Então agora somos seus amigos?". Categoria:Centrado em Jin e Sun